Saga: Amores de Biblioteca 3
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Relatos cortos acerca de esos amores que son fugaces y permanecen en nuestra memoria, en nuestra piel... One-Shot: El caso de Hatori&Yoshino. De la saga "Amores de biblioteca".


**¡O**a!

Hola gente bonita (y la que no). Hemos llegado a la tercera entrega de la 'pseudo-saga' "Amores de Biblioteca" y tal y como lo prometí, son de Chiaki y Tori. Admito que me fue muy difícil capturar la esencia de estos dos personajes y para ello, tuve que volver a leer el manga, ver los capítulos del anime y leer la novela ligera (¡Qué sacrificada soy!) Y gracias a eso, escalé toda la pirámide de Maslow, creo (?) En fin, espero que al menos me haya acercado a sus personalidades un poco. Cómo aclaré en la entrega anterior, éste relato no tiene nada que ver con los ya publicados de Yukina&Kisa y Kirishima&Yokozawa, sólo siguen la misma linea de redacción y tema. Leer las advertencias por favor.

**Advertencias:** Palabras inapropiadas, palabras subidas de tono. Algo de drama y cursilerías. Trasvestismo. Leer bajo su propia precaución.  
**Disclaimer: **Lo personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensual Nakamura y compañía y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Amores de biblioteca**

**.**

_Hatori&Yoshino_

La biblioteca estaba casi desolada, era invierno, así que el viento frio se colaba por las ventanas dando paso a una brisa helada que calaba en las mejillas de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban estudiando para los próximos exámenes. En ese sitio reinaba la paz, la armonía y la concentración… sin embargo, no muy lejos de ahí, se formaba un alboroto de muchos hombres, y dicho alboroto giraba en torno a uno de su sexo. Muchos de ellos se encontraban sonrojados, con derrames nasales e incluso muchos con notoria excitación tanto en sus caras como en su hombría.

—¡Ya les dije que me dejen en paz!

Gritó un delgado muchacho de ojos azules mientras que su cara se ponía roja por todo aquel escrutinio y acoso que sentía desde que se tuvo que poner 'eso'.

—Tranquilo Yoshino… apuestas son apuestas, y si eres realmente un hombre con honor, sabrás perder y respetarlas.

Tras aquel discurso, Chiaki sudó frio, y no podía remediar el hecho de que esas palabras fueron como un gancho al hígado. Atentaron contra su orgullo y su palabra… y lo admitía muy en el fondo, apuestas son apuestas ¿Pero qué hombre no reaccionaría de esa forma si estuviese en su misma situación? En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabía en que estaba pensando al aceptar aquel reto.

—¡Oh vamos! Incluso te queda mejor que a muchas mujeres que conozco… hasta te pediría que fueras mi novia. —Se burló descaradamente un chico rubio que le miraba sin recato.

Y es que Yoshino Chiaki, estudiante de primer grado de nivel medio superior, vestía con una falda negra con flores, un top y un sueter negro que le cubría sus huesudos hombros, unas botas militar pequeñas que cubrían parte de sus piernas; por cortesía del club de "Belleza", le colocaron unas lindas extensiones que le llegaban a la mitad de su espalda, una tiara de tela roja adornaba su cabello y le maquillaron suavemente dándole un toque muy natural… cualquier mujer le envidiaría, pues poseía un estilo perfecto, tanto que podría concursar por un premio.

El castaño se moría de la vergüenza, pues muchos lo miraban de manera como si no tuviesen contacto alguno con féminas y el fuera lo único cercano a esa especie. Se apenaba, pero su parte de masculina hacía que hirviera su sangre de rabia ¡Él era un ser humano con un pene por favor! En un intento por salir de ese lugar atestado de feromonas masculinas, corrió desesperadamente hasta la puerta y de ahí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde logró colarse y perder a sus nuevos admiradores.

—Vaya, esto sí que apesta… y no tengo mi ropa cerca para cambiarme al uniforme…—Masculló por lo bajo mientras observaba los grandes libreros que lo rodeaban. Al principio le resultaba incomodo caminar con una falda; después de un rato, logró comprender por qué a las mujeres les gustaba ¡Da mucha libertad! Aunque tiene sus desventajas en cuanto a los pervertidos. De ahora en adelante, se prometió que protegería más a su hermana menor cuando utilizara este tipo de ropas.

Comenzaba a aburrirse un poco, quería volver a su ropa normal e irse cuanto antes para comenzar a dibujar en la tranquilidad de su hogar. De lo ensimismado que iba observando lo grande que era la biblioteca de su escuela –sí, era la primera vez que iba en todo el ciclo escolar- no se percató que alguien venía distraído hacia él y chocaron los dos. Él, por ser un enclenque, cayó a solapas hacia el suelo y el otro permaneció recto e imperturbable de pie. Yoshino se había molestado, pues no era posible que lo hayan tumbado con tanta facilidad, volteó hacia el mastodonte para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

—_¡To-tori! _—Gritó en sus pensamientos el castaño. Desde el piso, Hatori parecía mucho más alto de lo que realmente estaba.

Le hacía sentir un tanto inferior ese incremento de estatura. Recordaba vagamente como hace un par de años, él aún era más alto que Yoshiyuki… claramente no recordaba el momento en el cual, su mejor amigo, lo rebasó.

—Discúlpeme, no me percaté por donde iba por estar leyendo. —Susurró cortésmente mientras estiraba su mano derecha para ayudar a levantar a la '_bonita_' joven. Esperó un rato y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba fijamente, repasando su cuerpo de arriba abajo con aquellos mares azules que vagamente se le hacían familiares. —¿Desea quedarse ahí sentada o le ayudo a levantarse? —Se percató de algo que le pigmentó sus pómulos de color carmín —Me apena informarle que se le ve su ropa interior…

El corazón de Chiaki se aceleró en dos segundos, como nunca en su vida se había tenido que preocupar por la postura en la que se sentaba o cosas por el estilo, se le olvidó que traer falda requiere sus cuidados, entre ellos el mantener bien cerradas las piernas. Con apuro, sostuvo la mano del castaño más grande y se dejó halar. En un intento de mantener el poco equilibrio debido al súbito movimiento, se aferró a la gran espalda de Hatori.

Se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo ya no era más un niño… era todo un hombre.

Por un segundo, sintió envidia de la chica que tuviera por novia.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Inquirió con preocupación Yoshiyuki mientras sentía como el contacto de sus ojos, con aquellas iris azules hacían explosión. Se sintió abrumado, confundido y… cautivado. Creía que su corazón le pertenecía sólo a aquel con el cual había compartido casi quince años de su vida.

Creía que todo aquel amor que el podía dar, sólo era para Yoshino.

Quizá tenía oportunidad para poder "amar como lo indica la sociedad" ¿Acaso es normal que estes profundamente enamorado de tu mejor amigo de la infancia? No, según lo que sabe, no es normal… y quizá la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad para "seguir el camino correcto"

Chiaki estaba descompuesto totalmente… los ojos de Hatori reflejaban cosas que nunca había visto antes… tenía miedo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su amigo de la infancia había puesto una cara nostálgica y de esperanza?

No pudo con aquellos sentimientos que lo comenzaban a embargar, y que por alguna extraña razón, lo hacían sentirse triste y salió corriendo de ahí.

—_¡Estúpida falda! Ahora entiendo por qué algunas personas te odian_—Pensó con desesperación, tratando de correr… de huir.

Yoshiyuki estaba desesperado; quería detenerla, conocerla, preguntarle su nombre y lo que le gustaba… quería intentar amarla como amaba a su querido amigo. La perdió de vista mientras giraba un pasillo.

Al día siguiente, Hatori fue a la misma hora a la biblioteca, vigilando y rondando los pasillos por los cuales la había visto merodear; duró ahí hasta el anochecer, cuando ya nadie quedaba en aquel recinto de paz.

Iba ahí cada día de los próximos meses… hasta que se cumplió el año.

Cualquier oportunidad que la vida le había presentado para poder amar a otra persona, la daba oficialmente por perdida.

**::*::*::*::*::**

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo. —Decía cínicamente un castaño mientras soportaba las cansadas y letales miradas de sus ayudantes.

Al ingresar a la casa, se tiró al piso unos minutos, después recordó que tenía una semana sin que su cuerpo tocara el agua. Se dio un buen baño para relajarse después de ese final de ciclo que lo había sentido más pesado de lo común. Se sentía un poco solo; Yuu tenía rato que se había ido y Hatori fue a entregar el manuscrito a la imprenta. Trató de relajarse, y disfrutar de los momentos de paz que lograba concebir a final del tifón de cada mes.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que escuchase la puerta abrirse. Aún no abría los ojos, pero sabía muy bien que la persona que había entrado era Yoshiyuki, ya que lo cubrió con su enorme saco para cubrirlo del frio y se encaminó a la cocina probablemente a prepararle un delicioso banquete.

Por inercia –o mejor dicho, hambre- se paró casi enseguida que el menjurje que preparaba su amigo desprendía un aroma demasiado agradable. Babeo demasiado… tenía días sin probar comida decente, ya que lo único que ingería en tiempo de batallas era café, bebidas energéticas y un poco de Ramen instantáneo.

—Tori~… estoy seguro que sin ti, estaría medio muerto bajo un puente. —Exclamó con profunda sinceridad Chiaki para relamerse los labios, imaginando el delicioso sabor que tendría aquella comida hecha para dioses.

—Exageras como siempre Yoshino… además es mi deber como editor, el que _'la mangaka'_ más vanagloriada de todo Japón, esté en buen estado para que pueda seguir escribiendo como hasta ahora. —Contestó con los sentidos puestos en la preparación. Tomó una cuchara gigante y probó un poco para verificar que el sabor fuera el correcto… y como siempre, no se equivocó.

—Eh… creía que lo hacías porque me amas…—Susurró con vergüenza. Probablemente no lo demostraba mucho, pero en realidad quería mucho a Hatori, no por nada hacían 'esto y aquello'; así que lo que dijo que sólo lo hacía por su trabajo, le dolió muy en el fondo.

—No te quejes, si sabes perfectamente que, gracias a tu ya tan conocida puntualidad, todos los meses nos encontramos en aprietos a días de entregar el manuscrito—Refutó el castaño más alto—Y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Ahora siéntate y come, necesitas reponer energías pues según el programa, vamos atrasados con tres días en el Story Board.

—Tori… ¿podrías no pensar en trabajo, precisamente el día que cerró el ciclo? — Suplicó Yoshino tristemente mientras hacía un burdo intento por esconderse del que tenía de frente poniéndose el saco de Yoshiyuki en la cabeza. Se sentó en la mesa y se encogió para quedar más pequeño de lo que ya es.

—Tú como siempre…—Mascullaba con una vena en la sien resaltada y sus ya acostumbradas ojeras se profundizaban más.

Hatori dio la vuelta para entregarle a Yoshino el plató con la comida y lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Chiaki era casi igual que aquella joven que se topó algún día en la biblioteca. Sus rasgos eran similares, y la cara que en ese momento tenía el menor era casi idéntica. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquellos recuerdos de preparatoria que llenaban su mente. Se acercó lentamente a su amigo y deposito un casto beso en sus labios; una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó y borro aquel vestigio que aún tenía de aquella mujer. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Chiaki y sonrió con galantería.

—¡To-tori! —Exclamó levemente avergonzado… aún le faltaba mucho a lo que acostumbrarse.

—Está bien… obviamente, la razón principal por la que estoy aquí, con sólo tres horas que he dormido en setenta y dos horas, cansado y fastidiado es porque lo que más amo en ésta vida y en las que siguen eres tú Yoshino. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida… perdóname si alguna vez creí que podría amar a otra persona…

—Tori, no digas eso… n-no digas tantas cursilerías… —Contestó sonrojado ante tal declaración cubriéndose su rostro con ambas manos. Hatori las retiró para observar el implacable mar que se extendía en sus ojos y perderse en él.

—Te amo…—Confesó Yoshiyuki entre besos que regó por todo el delgado cuerpo de su amante.

—Y-yo… t-también te a-amo…

.

.

"_Usted es el único medio que necesito para tocar las nubes, nada más"_ – **Victor de la Hoz.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**O**jalá y les haya agradado éste pequeño relato de Tori y Yoshino. Me encanta ésta pareja que es taaaan polémica, quizá por que me encanta lo controversial y que se sale de los estándares. Admito que reía sin parar cuando escribía a Chiaki vestido de mujer... fue de ¡asdfghjklñ! Pobre... me logré proyectar un poco, puesto siempre, siempre, desde que iba a secundaria, en todas las obras de teatro que hacía, me ha tocado vestir de hombre... y al vestirme de hombre, parezco un uke pues estoy menudita. Serviría para cosplay ahora que lo medito...

Dejemos mi ukismo (?) de lado... el siguiente sería el último, que es de Takano&Onodera... la veo muy difícil, pues ellos se conocieron en una biblioteca, no sé que demonios haré para que la historia no se salga -taaaanto~- del guión original de Nakamura ¿Sugerencias?

Quizá se pregunten ¿Por qué demonios actualicé tan rápido? Bueno, ya tenía el relato desde hace una semana, y de hecho, desde hace una semana lo colgué en MundoYaoi, bajo mi pseudónimo PoetaEbria... lo que pasa es que lo colgaba ahí primero y hasta que no salía el siguiente lo colgaba aquí... pero al ver no se hasta cuando actualizaré (por la trama, las musas, el tiempo etc.) lo dejo para que lo lean y disfruten (o torturen).

Mordidas, muchas mordidas de zombie.

_Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
